A Warming Fire
Part of a series on Songs and Stories of Sigehold History Written by Nestori Eddason for a song of Hospitality for the festival of fire in the Winter of Y381. It was to be his final piece and was sung in rememberance at his funeral, Lyrics A Traveller seeks a refuge from the winds and snow A fire in the horizon guides as light begins to low The howl of the gale and the bite of the frost Speeds him to his quarry Lest the cold will take its cost. He approaches a hold with a banner unknown But knows the Mark’ll never turn away one of its own. The gates open wide as our traveller nears The thane greets him with open arms and words he longs to hear. Come warm yourself by the fire. And drink from the spirit of our hold. Then tell us of your tale till you tire. Joining embers of the Stories once told. The man tells of lands beyond the snow of the mark Of beasts and monsters, far and wide that lurk within the dark He speaks of great battles his enemies now slain Now the fire within the hold lets his spirit breath again He asks the Thane before him by what name goes your hall? The thane she says it matters not, what matters is the call; Whenever a friend or an ally is ever in need The Mark’ll always answer with warm fire and spiced mead. Come warm yourself by the fire. And drink from the spirit of our hold. Then tell us of your tale till you tire. Joining embers of the Stories once told. Yes, Come warm yourself by the fire. And drink from the spirit of our hold. Then tell us of your tale till you tire. Joining embers of the Stories once told. Our traveller sets to leave in the mornings first light. He thanks the Thane for giving him the shelter in the night. She says with a smile though we mortals get old The fire will always welcome ‘those with stories to be told. So I turn to you my friends won’t you sit by our fire. This song and this story are meant to inspire The customs we live by will keep our nation strong. You may not know the words, but we will always sing this song. Come warm yourselves by the fire. And drink from the spirit of the mark. Then tell us of your tales till you tire. Together we shall hold back the dark. Come warm yourselves by the fire. And drink from the spirit of the mark. Then tell us of your tales till you tire. Together we shall hold back the dark. Come warm yourselves by the fire. And drink from the spirit of the mark. Then tell us of your tales till you tire. Together we shall hold back the dark. …''' '''Oh come warm yourselves by the fire Take heed of the words that I say. From now till the day we expire. The Mark will always light the way.